Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale DLC: Freddy Krueger
by Attorneyman
Summary: Basically the title says it all.


**Freddy Krueger **is the main antagonist of the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ series and would be a playable character in _PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale_. His Minion is Nancy Thompson.

Biography **NOT EXACTLY THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS**

Freddy was a maniac who stalked the children of Springfield. He was a bladed-glove wielding child murderer and one day the parents decided to fight back and burned Krueger alive. He vowed revenge against those who killed him and after making a deal with otherwordly spirits, became able to attack people at their most vulnerable: in their dreams.

**THE LEGACY OF FREDDY KRUEGER**

_A Nightmare on Elm Street_

_A Nightmare on Elm Street_ _2: Freddy's Revenge_

_A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors_

_A Nightmare on Elm Street 4_: _The Dream Master_

_A Nightmare on Elm Street 5_: _The Dream Child_

_Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare_

_Wes Craven's New Nightmare_

_Freddy vs Jason_

_A Nightmare on Elm Street_ _(2010)_

_Mortal Kombat (2011)_

**ARCADE**

**OPENING**

After Freddy was defeated by his own daughter he had been scowering the depths of Hell to escape. Pretty soon he hears about a special gathering of people from across the world. He then devises a plan to partake in this competion and steal the souls of these competetors and then escape to the Real World where he shall have his revenge. He then disappears in fire to begin his journey.

Freddy: It has been almost a year since I was defeated by my damn bitch daughter. I'm getting sick and tired of going through this firey pit of hate. Although there might be a way to get my revenge. I've heard rumors of a special gathering of people by a so-called 'God.' I bet if I can steal the souls of these competetors and the power of this god I'll be able to escape to the Real World and exist. Okay special people... Are you ready for Freddy?

Freddy then disappears in fire.

Freddy: Ahhh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**RIVAL**

**Name: Princess Luna A.K.A. Nightmare Moon**

**Reason: **After absorbing the souls of the defeated competetors he finds himself in the Playstation Realm. Then suddenly Princess Luna appears out of nowhere and Krueger laughs and jokes about how he's seen a lot of strange things. Luna not amused tells Krueger to not meddler in her afairs and not to joke with royalty. Krueger still not getting it continues to chuckle and joke about. The Princess then shouts in the Royal Canterlot Voice that if he continues this nonsense he'll have to pay the consequences. Krueger then senses a dark force inside of Luna and proclaims that she'd better hand over the darkness in her. The Princess however does not comply and tells him if he wants it he'll have to pry it from her cold, dead body. Krueger then chuckles evilly and readies his bladed glove as Princess Luna charges up her magic.

**Connection: **Both of them are characters that can interact in the dream realm. Luna helps fillies get over their nightmares while Freddy brings nightmares to children and teenagers and kills them.

Freddy: Ha ha. With the souls of these competetors I feel my power growing.

Suddenly a dark mist rolls by and forms into a dark horse with a horn and wings.

Freddy: Pfffff. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I've seen a lot of strange things but a horse with a horn and wings tops them all.

Princess Luna: Strange creature. Do not meddle with me and you should not laugh in the face of royalty.

Krueger: Pffffff. Ahhhh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. The horse talks as well. Maybe this is my a way of halucination. And a plumb ugly one at that.

Princess Luna: HOW DARE YOU! IF YOU CONTINUE THIS NONSENSE I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PUT YOU UNDER ARREST!

Freddy: Yeash. Ever heard of an indoor voice? Let me guess probably not.

Suddenly he sees a dark aura emanating inside of Luna.

Freddy: Hmmmmm. Looks like you might be useful. How about you hand over the dark power eminating inside of you and I won't rip you to sheds.

Princess Luna: If you want the power of Nightmare Moon you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead body!

Luna then lights up her horn.

Freddy: Heh heh heh. I knew you'd say that. Now... Get ready for Freddy.

He then flexs his bladed glove as the two stand in their battle positions.

**ENDING**

After defeating Polygon Man, Freddy returns to Hell. He proclaims that this new power has been most usefull. He then slashes his claw into the fabric of the universe and winds up in Springfield, California. His entire body then glows in a green power and he proclaims that Springfield better beware cause Freddy's coming to the Real World.

Freddy: I feel stronger then ever. That competion was just a mere warmup. Then again... All of my kills are warm ups.

Freddy Slashs his claw making a portal and he steps in to find himself in the Real World and more specifically Springfield. His body then starts glowing with the power of Porygon Man.

Freddy: Springfield... You better beware cause Freddy's coming to you live and the flesh from Hell. Ahhhh Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Gameplay

Freddy makes use of his bladed glove and many powers.

Move List

Square - Glove Slash

Triangle - Glove Toss

Circle - Jason's Machete

Up+Square - Hell Blast

Up+Triangle - Dream Shift

Up+Circle - Sweet Dreams

Forward+Square - Freddy Fingers

Forward+Triangle - Freddy's Edge

Forward+Circle - Spikes

Down+Square - Prime Time!

Down+Triangle - Power Glove

Down+Circle - Wrong Side of the Bed

Super Moves

Level 1: Tell 'Em Freddy Sent You- Grabs a nearby opponent and pulls them into the ground.

Level 2: Welcome to my Nightmare- Summons a boiler that opens and flames erupt throughout a certain proximity.

Level 3: Going for the High Score- Freddy adjusts his glove and the other characters are pulled into an 8-bit world seen on Freddy's TV. He controls them and makes them fall into a pit, earning him a kill.

Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction

Rises from the ground surrounded by fire and laughs.

Winning Screen

Clinks his blades together and laughs.

Says, "Oh, and I was going for the high score. Too bad..."

Losing Screen

Becomes engulfed in flames.

Gets pulled into the ground.

Costumes

**New Freddy**

His default: the reboot design featured in the 2010 _Nightmare on Elm Street_and 2011 _Mortal Kombat_.

**Classic**

His original appearance portrayed by Robert Englund.

**Robert Englund**

Freddy as the man who made him a legend: Robert Englund.

**New Nightmare**

Classic Freddy wearing a trench cloak and a five-bladed glove from _Wes Craven's New Nightmare_.


End file.
